Pocky Game
by oXo Akino oXo
Summary: What else do I have to say Miku and Len played the Pocky game, please enjoy? My second fanfiction, please review!


Share: **A/N hi everyone here's a fanfiction for you to read, hope you enjoy****it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Miku Hatsune x Len Kagamine**

**Warning: Please! For children(who are underage) who do not know what's pocky game is DO NOT TRY!**

**Summary: What else do I have to say Miku and Len played the Pocky game, please enjoy? My second fanfiction, please review!**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

(Vocaloid)=thinking

Idea started at 21/6/2012 (9.30 p.m)

Ended at 22/6/2012 (6.23 p.m)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Oh how, oh how did Miku ended up to this anyway? One, she is in her room whining about who knows what and second she is in the kitchen making orange cake! Well it all started like this

~*FLASHBACK*~

Miku pushed her teal colour bangs out of her face, sighing in her pillow for the seventh time. She groaned and lean backwards in her bed whining "Sooo bored!" and began rolling forward and backwards, and go backwards again watching the blades of her fan, go around, around, around…

*RING, RING, RING!*

"Wah!" she screamed and grabbed her phone on her nightstand who had called her in this time, well whoever is it they don't know how to read the time. Rin the ID read. Rin it's Rin well she is the only one who don't like to read the time, well she don't even give a heck about it. Miku sigh and answered her phone, flopping back to her bed.

"Hello"

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight! In the forest! You know the secret base we build like who know years ago! I found it so it's party time!" The blond haired yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go so don't yell in the phone, you don't want me go deaf right." The teal girl answered.

"Okay, okay stop being such a grouchy person sheesh! Oh and bring some orange cake, whenever you make people will eat it, okay BYE!" she hung up leaving a Miku with her mouth hanging open.

"SHE DIDIN'T TELL ME WHAT TIME IS ON HER FREAKIN PARTY!" she yelled and jumped off her bed, hurrying to the kitchen.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

"well at least there's something to do" Miku said to herself. After a couple of hours later, the cake is done and Miku had called Rin to find out what time her party was. She glanced at the clock, only seven o'clock. Still half an hour to wait, since she lived so close, it wouldn't take too long to get to the base.

After half an hour passed is ready to go, she walked out of her house and began to walked , to the base she and Rin made a few years ago. When she made it, there are already lot of people over there eating and chatting. She walked and saw Rin standing at the corner of the base smiling.

"Here's your orange cake Rin, and what's the purpose for having a party all of the sudden?"

"Oh, noting it's just for fun~" the blond girl reply.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid" Miku said and walked off.

The base they build is on top of mountain in the forest, as Miku walked and place her forehead on the base " it's been a long time friend, how are you" Miku said to the base.

"Miku, is that you, I didn't know you're here?" a familiar voice said behind Miku, Miku turn around a see a boy with the blond hair that tied into a small ponytail and blue eyes, it was Len Rin's twin even though they were identical twins, their personality are polar opposite.

"Len, how are you I haven't see you in a week!" Miku said to the blond boy.

"Calm down Miku, it's only a week" Len said giving Miku an odd look.

"O-oh yeah" Miku laugh nervously "Time flies quick"

"Yes it is, hey Mik-"

"HEY you two! Come here! We're playing a game!" shouted Rin. Miku sigh and walked to where Rin is, crossing her hands over chest while making her way.

"Miku!, you and Len will be partners for this game okay~" Rin said in a sing-song tone then shove the two of them together, making Miku blush a little Miku just nodded quietly and Len seemed to be alright with it.

"Great!" Rin smile, and turned to face the entire group "okay people we are going to play a game." She took out a box of pocky which has Miku's name on it, from her pocket holding it out to the group.

"Hey! isn't that's my pockt where do you get it!" Miku yelled

Rin just ignored what Miku was saying and continue on "We're playing the pocky game everyone!"

At that moment Miku's mind became blank, and she bit her lips "WHAT!" (No, no, no, no ,no , no, no all of the games she HAD to pick that game, what is she thinking that Rin!) Miku thought to herself. As Rin went passing the pocky's stick to the other group.

"Rin, that's not a very respectable game…" Len said

"Oh, shut up dear Lenny. Just play the game!"

"Stupid hyperactive perverted orange freak" Len mutter quietly.

"J-U-S-T P-L-A-Y T-H-E G-A-M-E!" Rin whine while rolling her eyes.

As she came over, sticking one of the pocky stick in Miku's mouth then shove Len's face on the other end of the stick after that Rin left.

The blush on Miku's face was steadily increasing, and neither both of them had taken a bite yet. Len hesitantly took a bite, making Miku's heart skip a beat. She slowly took a bite.

This continued on for a bit, until there was only room for one bite on either end. Miku were sure that for any moment she would fall to the ground in embarrassment, but nothing had happened yet. Len as well seemed to be feeling the heat of the situation, his face was bright red. Miku closed her eyes and took a very small bite. She clenched her eyes shut, embarrassment taking over. She could feel the slight shift as Len took the very last bite.

Miku don't remember anything that happened next, because she had simply passed out from bliss in getting her first kiss from the guy she had a crush on for years.

~*EXTEND ENDING(after Miku had passed out)*~

"RIN!" Len yelled angrily at his sister.

"What Len" Rin simply answer.

" Don't what me, it's all your fault that Miku passed out!" Len yelled

"But isn't that good Len, you must thank me because you got your first kiss to the girl you like right~ and Miku also liked you for your information" Rin answered

"Fine, you win what I must thank you with?"Len asked while rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm, a year supply of oranges then!" Rin reply.

"What are you crazy! Eating so many oranges, don't blame me if you get a stomach ache and, I'm going to see Miku if she wake up already ok." Len said

"Okay wait so does that mean, you'll buy me a year supply of oranges lucky! Oh and good luck Len~" Rin smirked

"Shut up!" Len answered back.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/n:****so do you like it? For me it look like a composition, oh and for those who read Dolls thank you for your review, I really love you guys and thank you Solitaryloner for being my first reviewer! **

**Ok back to topic, actually Dolls is a one-shot(I forgot to put the complete thing) since I'm bad at multi-chapters. **

**But lot's reviewer wants me to continue it, so I decided to do a sequel but I kinda have no idea(I'm out of ideas) how to do please give me your advise how the story will end up. Soooo do you guys want the sequel?**

**-oXo Akino oXo**


End file.
